


Give the Dog a Bone(r)

by TheSpazzBot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining Levi, Really just Levi embarrassing himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpazzBot/pseuds/TheSpazzBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was just looking for man's best friend when he adopted the dog. What he got instead was man's best wingman. </p><p>(or the AU where Levi's dog tries to hump Eren every time it sees him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirakiracats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiracats/gifts).



“You’re unbelievable.” Levi looks down at the Saint Bernard eyeing him anxiously. Well, eyeing his breakfast bar. Levi tells himself that it’s not even his favorite flavor (it is) as he tears off a piece and tosses it to the four-legged nuisance. It wags its tail happily as it gobbles down a quarter of Levi’s breakfast bar, immediately looking back up for seconds as soon as the treat disappears down its bottomless gullet. “No, you giant lard.” Levi might toss it one more piece, but he swears that he hates the flavor.

“Don’t come crying to me when your fat ass can’t fit through the door.” As if to retort, the dog huffs loudly, lips flapping noisily as it drops its head. Levi can’t help but smirk as he stands from the bar stool, ruffling the top of the dog’s head as he passes into the living room to gather its leash. He tries to make the movement as inconspicuous as possible, given how untamable the mutt becomes when it realizes that Levi is taking it out. Maybe it would help matters if the damn thing wasn't over half of Levi’s height, but fate works in mysterious ways, and obviously giving Levi a big ass dog is one of them.

The leash is in his hand, and he is almost ready to call the mission a success; but suddenly, there is a weight on the backs of his knees. He knew that his apartment had nice carpeting, but to be honest, he really never planned on getting this close and personal with the flooring.

“Oi, numbnuts!” The dog is on top of him, pressing him face down into the carpet. He rolls over, only to be attacked by a face full of sloppy kisses and dog breath. “I get it, you’re welcome.” The dog just continues in its assault, and Levi has to eventually push the two hundred pound beast off him. Pale fingers slide through the silky fur as Levi connects the leash to its collar, giving it a good scruff on the head as he pulls away.

“You’re such a spoiled shit.” The dog just wags its tail and barks happily. Levi is completely whipped, and he knows it.

A heavy sigh passes over his lips as he gathers the chilled water bottle sitting on the bar and his keys. It is already waiting at the door as soon as he turns around, tongue hanging out and smiling like this is the happiest moment in all of its doggie years. Levi just shakes his head.

“You ready?” It barks, nose rubbing affectionately beneath Levi’s palm. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door, allowing the summer heat to smack him directly in the face. It’s almost enough for him to say ‘fuck it’ and take his run on the treadmill, but the aura of happiness still pouring from his dog’s face makes it worth bearing the high temperatures. “Don’t wear yourself out, old man.” And with that, the dog takes off, pulling Levi along with it as it shoots down the stairs. Levi silently thanks that cardio class as it continues down another flight.

It’s not long before they’ve reached the bottom, and the dog is already yanking Levi down their usual route. The path isn’t anything spectacular, just an array of metropolitan skyscrapers and people in business suits. Levi sticks out like a sore thumb, basketball shorts swishing freely in the breeze and white tee almost transparent from his sweat. Which is… disgusting, but Levi guesses that's the price of fitness. That and sacrificing stopping at one of the hundred hot dog stands him and the mutt pass along during their run.

The sun beats down on the pair, the city lacking several things and trees being one of them. He has long since downed the water bottle, and the empty, plastic shell crunches loudly beneath his grip as he tries to keep an even pace against the sidewalk. They pass another goddamn hot dog stand, and Levi thinks it’s probably a sign.

“Oi,” Levi calls up to the dog, yanks gently back on the leash as he slows to a walk. It’s panting heavily as it looks back at him, and Levi feels a little guilty for not saving it any water. Sighing, he digs into the pocket of his shorts, taking out a narrow wallet as he walks over to the stand.

The man at the counter is greasy and looks like he hasn’t taken a proper bath in the past twenty years. The mutt better be glad Levi gives a shit about its well being.

“Whaddya want?” The man sneers, oily mustache rising to reveal a set of yellowed teeth.

“A water.” Levi sees the man scratch the side of his face with dirty fingernails, flakes of white falling off the skin. He swallows thickly. “ _Bottled_ water.” He fishes into his wallet as the man tells him the total, other hand still loosely fisted around the leather leash. But suddenly, the grip feels strangely empty.

His stomach drops.

Levi knows how most people are around strange dogs, especially strange, big dogs. _Especially strange, big dogs bounding straight for them._ It has been his worst nightmare ever since he decided to foster the mutt, and something like absolute terror sinks into his gut as he watches the dog rocket away from him. He forgets about the water bottle as he races after the animal, legs straining against his exhaustion; but he tells himself to just keep moving, because as hard as it is for Levi to admit it, he loves that goddamn mutt.

There are commands flying out of his mouth, things that he knows the dog would recognize – and has recognized – under any other situation. But obviously, this occurrence is something paranormal, because he doesn’t even get as much as a sideways glance from the dog sprinting further and further away from him.

People are swearing at him among other things as he pushes through the crowds. But he is desperate, and the city life can’t stop him. This is his only companion, and that’s probably really fucking depressing in itself, but he wouldn’t know what to do without that big shit licking his face in the mornings. Without it there to beg for every scrap. Without – okay, he might be panicking.

Who would have ever guessed that Levi Ackerman would be losing his shit over a goddamn dog?

He’s about to do something drastic like call the National Guard when he finally sees it, and – _oh god_.

“It’s friendly!” Levi yells, hands lifted in the air.

“Yeah, I think I got that,” the man calls back, head barely visible beneath the mutt.

Levi doesn’t really know what else to do besides try and assure the unlucky soul that his personal bulldozer isn’t out for blood. “Just… just don’t move.” This has _never_ happened before, especially never in public. Maybe he should have taken the vet’s advice and gotten the giant ball of fur fixed.

They are drawing a crowd, and Levi feels like this is turning into some twisted, sideshow porno being played out before his eyes. He really hopes that he doesn’t get charged with public indecency.

“I don’t think I could if I tried,” the voice sounds a little strained, no doubt from having the fucking elephant of a pet on top of him. Levi wonders if he should call the fire department.

He moves closer, and _god what did Levi do to deserve this?_ It was bad enough to walk in on his parents getting down and dirty all those years ago. Now, he is going to be scarred with his dog’s sexcapades. _Brilliant_. At least he’s sure about one thing, they can never take this route again.

“Oi, you horny wanker,” Levi tries calling out, but the dog doesn’t even acknowledge him. There are people snickering behind him now, and Levi sort of wants the ground to swallow him up whole. “Tch, save it for when you’re watching Animal Planet!” But nothing he says seems to be working, the dog just content to go to town on the poor guy beneath it. Levi honestly wouldn’t be surprised if people were filming this by now.

“I can’t feel my legs,” the man’s voice is muffled by the concrete he is being pressed into, and Levi thinks that he might actually be facing a lawsuit.

Clearing his throat, Levi lowers his voice into a tone he’s only had to use when he found a pile of shit on his goose down pillow, “ _Stop. Now._ ” Hearing the tone aloud causes the blood to chill in his own veins, and everything seems silent as the dog stops thrusting its hips.

It turns to look at him, eyes glazed over in something Levi doesn’t even want to think about right now. And for a second, Levi feels like he’s succeeded.

Then it continues humping the poor guy like a sex-crazed maniac.

He’s definitely facing a lawsuit.

With all of his options exhausted, the only thing left Levi can think to do is physically push the dog off. He’s not sure how testosterone works, but he has a faint feeling that it might up strength, because the dog is almost solid as a fucking wall.

“C’mon, asshole, move.” Levi’s face is pressed into the dog’s side, hands pushing relentlessly against the beast as the man below has gone completely silent. Maybe he will be facing a homicide charge instead. But then finally, _finally_ , the dog moves, scurrying over to the side and off the violated victim.

Levi lets out a deep sigh, palm running over his face as he contemplates about how deep the shit he’s in probably is. _I knew I should have gotten a Chihuahua_ , Levi thinks. He snatches up the leash, eyes narrowed at the dog currently wagging its tail like nothing terrible just happened.

“Bad fucking dog. I’m buying you the generic dog food next time, you goddamn pervert.” It seems to pick up on Levi’s anger, whining as it drops its head and tries to press into Levi’s uncovered leg. “That puppy dog bullshit won’t work this time.”

“Promise you won’t go too hard on him?” It’s not like Levi forgot about the guy that was subject to his dog’s advances, it’s just that he’d _like_ to forget and avoiding eye contact seemed like a good place to start. But as he turns to face the man, he realizes just how wrong he was.

Beautiful doesn’t really begin to describe him, and if Levi tried, he’d probably never be able to put into words how utterly gorgeous the man is. Brunet hair blown in a chaotic mess that somehow looks incredibly sexy on this guy, bright, green eyes that Levi could definitely see himself getting lost in, and that smile. God, that smile. All teeth and brilliant. Makes Levi’s stomach flip in a couple hundred different ways.

And all he can do is stand there like an idiot, mouth agape and probably drooling.

The guy laughs, and Levi swears that he’s never this inarticulate, but all he can do is stare like this man is Christ resurrected.

“I’d suggest getting him fixed.” Levi can faintly hear the dog whine beside him, but he finds himself focusing on the way the man’s mouth moves. The way it twists into that beautiful smile. “I’m Eren, by the way.” There’s a hand extended towards him, and Levi does that stupid thing where he doesn’t do anything. Just continues to stare at the hand until it’s awkwardly drawn back behind Eren’s head. “And, um, you are?”

“Gorgeous.” His eyes widen. “Shit, no, Levi. I’m Levi.” Eren laughs again, and instead of the awkward tension he was expecting, everything sort of dissipates into a comfortable ease in which Levi can totally forget his dog humped Eren for a good ten minutes.

“Well, Levi, I teach an obedience class down at the dog park on Sina. I could give you my card if you’re interested?”

“Yes.” Levi doesn’t even let a beat pass before he’s replying, a little bit of hope filling his heart at the thought of seeing Eren again. The brunet giggles again, digging into his wallet to pull out a white business card.

“Here you go. It’s every Monday and Wednesday. Hope to see you there, Levi!” And with that, Eren is walking past him back down the street. Levi looks down at the card in his palm, smiles when he sees the poorly drawn dog beside the name of the class, _Can’t Be Tamed: Dog Obedience Training by Eren Jaeger_. He tucks the card in his wallet, turning to the mutt sitting beside him.

“Extra treats for you tonight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this is a commission for kirakiracats (fortheloveoferen on Tumblr). I really loved writing the first chapter, but mainly because I love awkward Levi lulz. And Levi being head over heels for Eren is just an added bonus. This may be plus/minus ten chapters, but it will be at least 10,000 words (or more). So, yeah, super stoked to write more of this!! And thank you, Maggie and Anna, for helping me come up with a title and summary for this hehehehehhe.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> fuzzyporcupine.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

“Stop looking at me like that.” Levi narrows his eyes at the dog, arms crossed defensively over his chest. It has been three days since he last witnessed his mutt’s sexual assault of Eren Jaeger, three days that have allowed Levi more than enough time to talk himself out of attending the brunet’s dog obedience class. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about it. On the contrary, he’s thought about it a lot, well thought about Eren Jaeger.

Levi just can’t see a scenario in which attending the class with the world’s worst trained mutt will end up well in his favor. And if he is being completely honest the only thing he really can see it ending in is Eren Jaeger face down with Prince Charming on top of him. Yeah, one instance of public humiliation was more than enough for Levi.

The business card is still sitting where Levi left it on top of the bar. Why he hasn’t just thrown it away, hell if he knows. Levi’s probably just a glutton for self-punishment.

The mutt cocks its head and whines, a pathetic show of puppy dog eyes glaring up at Levi with a hidden vengeance. 

“I told you before, that shit doesn’t work on me, asshole.” He tries to focus on the nightly news that's droning on the television and not the dog pawing anxiously at his thigh. It’s a losing battle, and Levi knows it.

He sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth as he tries to ignore the wet nose pressed against his elbow. Levi needs something like a backbone, because he can almost feel how quickly his resolve is crumbling. All it takes is one more whimper, and Levi is throwing his hands down on either side of the linen couch cushion.

He groans, eyes closing and head falling back to rest on the top of the couch as he contemplates exactly why he ever decided to foster this tub of lard. Taking a deep breath, he opens his eyes, looking down to see its head resting comfortably in his lap. This was definitely a losing battle.

His hand manages to find itself behind the dog’s ears, fingers scratching softly as the mutt sighs in content. “I know what you’re trying to do, and I’m telling you right now that it’s not going to work.” The dog immediately lifts its head, cocking it in apparent confusion as it looks at Levi like _he’s_ the crazy one. The fingers on his free hand begin to fiddle with the loose strings on the arm of the couch, and wait – _why is he even contemplating this?_ The mutt’s head flops down on his thighs. _Oh, right._

“Oi, I’m doing this for your own good. Do you really want to be known as ‘hump-n-dump’?” It whines as it presses its head deeper into Levi’s thigh. “Didn’t think so.” He sinks back into the couch, silently wishing that the twisting feeling in his chest would go away and that he could go back to the moment before his dog decided to assault Eren Jaeger.

“You’re lucky.” The dog lifts its head, tongue hanging out of its mouth as it looks up at Levi. “All you have to do is wag your tail, and everyone loves you.” It barks like it’s trying to argue, but Levi just scruffs the nape of its neck. “You shit on that Dawk asshole’s welcome mat, and he still gives you treats. Fucking unbelievable.” He doesn’t know exactly what kind of point he is trying to prove, but Levi figures it probably has something to do with his inability to interact civilly with the human race.

But before he can think any more on it, the dog is moving off him and heading to the bar. It’s big enough to put its paws up on the counter, but (thankfully) sits down right next to the tabletop, wagging its tail. Levi knows where this is leading to, and that thing might be tall, dark, and named Eren Jaeger.

He sighs, pushing himself off the couch as he walks over to the bar. In the back of his mind, he _knows_ this is a bad idea and will only end in embarrassment and awkward apologies. The card is sitting exactly where he left it, and a part of him feels a little stupid for making such a big deal out of this, but the other part, _the sensible part,_ feels like he is walking into a trap filled with humiliation and a life under a paper bag.

But then the dog does that adorable ( _annoying, totally annoying_ ) thing where it nudges Levi’s hip with its nose and gives him this look that sees straight through his bullshit.

A heavy sigh passes through his nose, “Fine, we–” Levi doesn’t even have a chance to finish before he’s being pressed to the floor. “Oi, this is a shitty way to show your appreciation!” There’s a tongue swiping all over his face, leaving no spot uncovered as the dog pays no mind to Levi’s frustrated shouts.

Finally, he manages to get the big oaf off him, bringing the back of his hand up to his face to wipe off the slobber his companion so graciously left him. “Fucking disgusting,” Levi murmurs, sleeves making quick work of the mess. “I’m taking a shower, and then you’re getting a bath. I’m not taking you anywhere smelling like a cesspool of dog shit.” At that, the mutt’s eyes widen, and Levi realizes that he’s said the wrong thing. He only has a few seconds before– “Goddammit!”

The dog might be large, but it’s still fast; and at the mention of a bath, it shoots past Levi, running towards the bedroom. _It’s going to be a long night_ , Levi thinks, but tomorrow is Monday, so at least he has something to look forward to besides dragging the lard ass into the tub.

 

* * *

 

Levi knows he’s fucked up as soon as he steps into the park.

It’s not that he was expecting to be the only one attending the class, it’s just that he wasn’t expecting _this many_ people. He can already feel his chest clench in anticipation, and he’s hoping that the mutt can read his body language and realize that now is not that time to take a shit on the lawn. Or hump the instructor, _god please do not hump the instructor._

There is a fence wrapping around the park that would allow him to remove the leash connected to the dog’s collar, but he doesn’t necessarily trust the asshole to not seek out Eren in the crowd. It’s whining like a punished child, and Levi can’t help but feel a little bad for not unleashing it. But then he remembers how it went to town on Eren, and he doesn’t feel bad at all.

“Oi, stop whining. People are going to think I beat you.” Its tail stops wagging as it cowers, ducking its head. _An actual little shit,_ Levi thinks as he narrows his eyes. This was a terrible idea.

That thought is only affirmed when Levi spots a significantly smaller dog bounding towards his mutt. Some kind of maternal instinct comes over him as he steps in front of the dog. It’s not like the hulking lard couldn’t fend off the tiny dog, it’s just that ever since it got loose on their last run, Levi’s been taking extra precautions to ensure its safety.

“Hey, Sonny, wait up!” The dog reaches Levi, tongue hanging out and tail wagging. It barks happily up at him, jumping up and down, demanding attention.

“Go away,” Levi grits out, not really interested in anything involving foreign drool. He takes a step backwards, grip tight on his mutt’s leash. But it’s no use, the little asshole just bounds between Levi’s legs, circling the beast behind him. “Oi, you little turd, get out of here.” He tries to shoo at the dog, but the idiot only takes it as a sign to play, barking at Levi as he runs circles around him.

“Oh! Have you found a new friend, Sonny?” Levi turns around, eyes narrowed as he spots the obvious owner of the little hell hound terrorizing him.

Hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, wide-rimmed glasses nearly falling off her face, Levi thinks he should just let bygones be bygones and get away from this woman as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for Levi, she has already spotted him, one hand gripping the strap of her overalls, the other finding a place on her hip. “Ah, hello! It’s good to see a new face here!” She smiles wide, and Levi starts to regret every choice that brought him to this moment. “Are you here for the obedience training?” Levi vaguely realizes that he has been asked a question, barely being able to keep up with the pace the woman is speaking.

Before he has a chance to answer, the little fucker is biting at his ankles, barking and begging to be played with. “Oh! Sunny, are you trying to make friends?” She picks up the tiny dog and cradles him in her arms. “Sorry, he is a little hyper. Just like his momma!” The woman cackles at her own joke, glasses hanging on by the edge of her nose as she swings her head backwards. “Ah, I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself,” she says as she wipes the mirth from her eyes, “I’m Hanji, animal lover extraordinaire!”

Levi hums, eyes looking for a quick way out of the conversation. He spots it in the form of the health code’s worst nightmare: a porta potty. “Sorry,” he says as he tugs on his dog’s leash, “gotta take a shit.”

“Oh, nature calls, I’ll see you around!” He doesn’t stay to say goodbye, speed walking towards the health hazards as fast as he can. Which is unfortunately brought to a screeching halt when his dog spots Eren.

He’s suddenly yanked sideways and almost tugged off his feet as the mutt bounds away. This time, though, he has a good grip on the leash and is able to keep up with the racing beast. Levi tries his best to stop it, yelling out threats of baths and shitty dog treats, but nothing seems to work. His eyes widen when he looks up to see the dog’s point of interest, back turned and facing a foldable table. Oh, this can’t end well.

“Oi, watch out!” Levi calls out, catching the attention of Eren just in time to see his smile drop and gaze enlarge.

 

* * *

 

With all things considered, it turns out a little better than Levi could have expected. At least this time, the people surrounding him weren’t just bystanders looking for a quick laugh, but other dog owners who knew how to control the horny asshole. However, Levi still feels like he should do something like bury his head in the sand. There’s a beach about forty miles out, he could do it.

Eren’s sitting behind the foldable table, laughing with some of the customers as Levi watches from afar. He feels awkward just standing here like some kid stood up at prom, but something tells him that Eren won’t really appreciate being around him or the dog that just tried to produce hybrid children for the second time.

He hears the mutt beside him whine, and when he looks down, he sees its ears pinned back in an unsaid apology. “You couldn’t control it for thirty minutes?” It whines again, and Levi just sighs. “We should probably just leave.” But then the dog perks up, and makes a noise that Levi could probably take as an adamant ‘no’. It starts tugging him over to the table where Eren is sitting, and for a moment he thinks there is going to be a round three, but thankfully, the dog just takes a seat beside Levi and patiently waits for his owner to make a move.

Levi swallows thickly, palms feeling suddenly very sweaty, and _god_ this is fucking embarrassing. He doesn’t know if he should just clear his throat like he does when the receptionist at the dentist office won’t acknowledge him, but that seems awfully passive aggressive for someone who still hasn’t apologized for their dog’s testosterone problems.

“Yeah, it should be a good class. I’m happy about the turn out.” Eren smiles at the woman in front of him, and Levi feels something like jealously boil up in his gut. It’s probably just a bad habit that is triggered by his frustration, but when Levi accidentally clears his throat, he can’t help but wish for a quick and painless death. Eren turns towards him, smile faltered by the noise but returning as soon as he sees Levi. The woman says a hasty goodbye, and Eren thanks her quickly before looking back at Levi.

He’s unsure if this is the part where he starts talking, apologizing, _something_. But doing nothing makes him feel more comfortable than opening his mouth and spewing something undoubtedly embarrassing. So, that’s what he does. Just rocks back on his heels while avoiding eye contact with Eren. _Fucking smooth as a baby’s bottom._

“Gorgeous, right?” Levi’s gaze quickly shoots up to meet Eren’s, who is softly smiling at him like his dog didn’t just violate him… again. It takes Levi a second to process what Eren has said, but when he does, he’s positive that his face turns a shade of red. Eren laughs, and Levi could just fucking die. “I’m sorry, it’s Levi, isn’t it?” Levi can’t really do anything but nod like a star struck child, so that’s exactly what he does.

God, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was drooling.

Eren laughs again, and Levi wonders if he’s died and this is actually heaven.

“I’m glad you showed up, Levi.” Eren grabs a pen off the table, and turns to dig through a folder full of miscellaneous papers. Pulling out a packet, Eren places it in front of himself, clicking the pen out and looking back up at Levi. “So, Levi, I’m guessing you’re here for the obedience training, right?” Levi still hasn’t gained the ability to function like a normal human being, so he just sticks with nodding his head up and down. “Okay,” Eren scribbles on the paper, quickly shifting his gaze back to Levi, “what’s the dog’s name?”

Levi opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. _What is its name?_ He looks down at the dog and realizes that he has never actually given it one, usually just calling it whatever suited his mood. It’s never been a problem, the dog seemingly intelligent enough to know that Levi sucks with making things personal. He looks back up to Eren who is waiting patiently for an answer. Before Levi thinks about how ridiculous the name actually sounds, it’s already left his lips, “Shithead.”

Eren blinks once, twice. “That’s…” The brunet looks down at the dog and back to Levi. “A nice name.” For a second, Levi thinks about calling takesie backsies, but Eren has already written the name on the paper; and Levi has already been a big enough nuisance today. “So, um, would you like… Shithead registered for eight or twelve weeks?”

Levi wants to die. He actually wants a lightning bolt to strike him down from the sky.

Eren seems to pick up on Levi’s silence and continues speaking, “The first day is free, by the way. If you like it, then you sign the contract, pay the money, yada yada yada. I just like having this filled out before class starts, because most people want to head out pretty quickly after it’s over.” Eren shoots Levi a small smile, and he feels the bubble of anxiety in his throat shrink a little.

“I–”

“Your dog sure is a stud, newbie!” There’s a hand gripping his shoulder, and Levi might actually growl. “How are you feeling, teach?” Hanji seems to not realize Levi’s dislike for her physical contact, because she doesn’t remove her hand as she leans over the table.

Eren laughs, a hand coming behind his head to rub at the back of his neck. Levi has to tell himself that this isn’t the place to be popping a boner when he sees Eren’s sleeves fall back to reveal a pair of toned arms. _You are not your dog,_ Levi thinks, swallowing thickly as his eyes trace the cords of muscle.

“I’m fine, Hanji. It’s not like it hasn’t happened to me before. Right, Levi?” Eren winks at him, and Levi feels his chest implode.

“Ah, have you two met? Wait, have you two banged?” Levi chokes on his shock, falling away from Hanji’s grip. “Is that a yes?”

“No, Jesus, Hanji,” Eren laughs, and Levi feels a little bit of disappointment churn in his gut at the carefree way Eren denies it. Although, why should that bother him? He has met this man twice, and on both occasions, Levi hasn’t been able to exchange more than a few sentences with him. “I see you brought Sonny. Where’s Bean?” Levi’s thankful for the change of subject, and part of him feels like this might be a good time to make his escape.

“Moblit’s took him on a run down at the beach. Left me with this runt.” Said little turd is back to nipping at Levi’s heels and jumping on his toes.

“Oi, glasses,” Hanji turns towards him, eyes wide and brows raised, “Control the fucking ankle biter.” She looks down to see Sonny pestering Levi and quickly scoops him back up in her arms.

“God, sorry, sorry, sorry! But that just means he likes you! Look, he wants to give you a kiss!” Levi grimaces as Hanji lets Sonny lick her puckered lips. She turns back towards him, armed and dangerous.

“Keep that little turd away from me.”

“He’s a dachshund! Not a turd!” Levi hears Eren laughing beside him, and he silently tells himself not to become too distracted. “Fine, _Levi_. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” With that, she walks back towards the group of dogs, allowing Levi to breathe a sigh of relief.

“You handled her well.” He turns back to see Eren smiling, arms crossed against his chest. Something blooms in Levi’s chest at the compliment, and he can’t help the small smirk that pulls at his lips.

“I handle a lot of things well.”

_Wait._

_No._

_Shit._

Levi swears that he’s never said anything more awkward and embarrassing in his entire life.

Everything is silent for a few painful seconds, and Levi is sure that Eren is going to just tell him to take his sex crazed dog and fuck off. But instead, he is granted a smile and a laugh, something that makes him feel like maybe he didn’t just write himself off as the lamest human being in existence.

“So, class starts in a few minutes, but if you like it and think that you’d want to continue, would you mind meeting me after class?”

Levi just nods, because he doesn’t trust his mouth to not embarrass him anymore.

Eren just smiles and gestures his head towards the group of dogs, “Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I love awkward!Levi? Because I love awkward!Levi. But you know what I love, too? _Pining!Levi._
> 
> Tumblr:  
> fuzzyporcupine.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

Levi takes a deep breath, jaw tightening as he stares down the mutt.

“Sit,” he repeats for the fifth time through gritted teeth. This dog is truly an asshole, and Levi doesn’t know why he ever thought differently. His grip on the leash tightens, and all Levi’s gifted with is the sight of the mangy mutt waging its tail. And for the first time, Levi is thankful for the large crowd, given it distracts from his absolute nuisance of a beast. He almost wants to just say fuck it and walk back home, but he has unintentionally pledged himself to meet Eren after class. Which actually sounds a little promising and  _maybe_ worth all the bullshit his dog is currently throwing at him.

The dog barks, and Levi thinks that he’s probably being _too_ optimistic for once.

“Having trouble?” Eren slides next to him, all smooth and completely gorgeous,  _and holy shrimp dick, Levi, you are not your fucking dog._ He swallows thickly, shifting awkwardly and silently praying that the boner gods grant him mercy today. Maybe he was asking for it. Levi  _is_  wearing mesh basketball shorts, after all. Eren clears his throat, and Levi realizes that he is just standing there looking constipated and uncomfortable.

“No,” he quickly replies, because Levi really doesn’t want to be  _that_ guy. However, Eren is obviously not convinced, taking one look at Levi before narrowing down that gaze to the mutt.

Eren clears his throat once more, snapping his fingers to get the dog’s attention. Levi is already impressed. “Shithead, sit.” The voice that falls off Eren’s lips in no way sounds like the adorable dog trainer Levi has conversed with. Well, gaped at. Instead, something forceful and overpowering controls the tone. Commanding attention and obedience. And it shoots straight down to Levi’s dick.

He is so concerned with his growing…  _problem…_ that Levi has failed to notice that the damned mutt is actually listening. That it is behaving like a civilized member of society. And Levi said he didn’t believe in miracles.

“You just have to show him who’s boss.” Eren is grinning at him, all teeth and fucking confidence.  It makes Levi’s chest hurt, makes his fingers start to twitch around the leash. “You want to try?” Eren’s looking at him all expectantly, like a teacher would a student. Except the things going through Levi’s mind right now aren’t exactly classroom appropriate. His teeth knead anxiously at his bottom lip, palms becoming sweaty against the leather of the leash. Levi wishes that he was better at this sort of thing. Interacting with the human race. Yeah, that thing.

“No,” Eren raises an eyebrow, and Levi swallows hard, “I need another demonstration.” Levi Ackerman is a dog. A filthy, dirty dog who is unworthy of the human kind. He’s also a stupid dog, because he is already at half mast, and Levi isn’t entirely sure his libido can handle another bout of Eren’s dominating voice. But he totally isn’t going to be the one to stop Eren from putting on another display.

_Filthy, filthy filthy._

Eren hums noncommittally, and for a split second, Levi’s heart drops to his stomach, thinking that Eren has caught on to his weird fetishization. Well, voice kink.  _Wait, voice kink?_ Levi feels his dick twitch. Yes, voice kink.

He’s back to biting his lip and wringing his hand around the leash when Eren finally opens his mouth, “Shithead, sit.” And like clockwork, the dog obeys, tail wagging as it looks up at Eren with its tongue falling carelessly out of its mouth. Eren steps forward to give the mutt a scratch behind the ears, rewarding it for its obedience. “It’s all in the tone.”  _Obviously._ Levi could roll his eyes. But right now, he’s focused on trying to downplay the little friend in his pants that’s insisting on coming out to play.  _You did this to yourself, dumbass._ He can’t really argue with that, even if he  _was_  pressured by a certain burden in his shorts. “Your turn,” Eren says, voice laced with a certain playfulness that’s doing nothing to help Levi’s current situation.

The dog looks up to him, and Levi takes a deep breath.

“Oi, sit.” It wags its tail.

This was never a good idea, and Levi fucking  _knows_ it. Eren is still standing off to the side, except now the man is laughing quietly as he watches Levi attempt to control his dog. It’s embarrassing, extremely embarrassing. Levi might want to think about moving cities kind of embarrassing. He’s always hated the city anyway.

“This is hopeless,” he mutters, side eying Eren as he crosses his arms over his chest. The attractive bastard is still laughing, and Levi kind of wants to punch him in the face, kind of wants to kiss him.  He’s a complicated man, what can he say? Levi huffs, brows furrowing even deeper as he narrows his eyes at Eren. And he knows this tactic probably isn’t listed in Cosmopolitan’s issue of 101 Ways to Get Your Man, but even extremely sexy dog trainers aren’t immune to the aggravations of Levi’s resting bitch face.

“It’s okay, most dog owners don’t succeed the first session. If they did, I’d be out of business.” Eren laughs, eyes slightly crinkling as that big, bright grin spreads across the brunet’s face. Levi hums noncommittally, still slightly peeved that he wasn’t able to garner the same results. Even though, it’s almost like he is comparing the generic to the name brand considering he’s up against a trained professional here. “The most important thing is to not give up.” There’s a hand resting on his shoulder now, and Levi can feel all the blood rush to his cheeks. It snaps him out of his nonchalance, fingers tightening around the worn leather of the leash.

Eren must notice his sudden stiffness, because that hand is withdrawn so quickly that it’s almost like it was never placed on his shoulder in the first place. He swallows hard, sucking in his bottom lip as his eyes dart down to the grass swaying gently in the breeze. Levi feels the leash loosen and sees the dog come into view as it goes to nudge against his leg, the sneaky little shit. “You’re rotten,” he murmurs, scratching the dog’s head with his free hand as he speaks.

“So,” Levi looks back up, and realizes fairly quickly that was a mistake. Eren is looking off into the distance, a hand pulled back and rubbing at the nape of his neck. It has Levi’s gut twisting in a bout of awkward anxiety just looking at the scene. “Just yell if you need any more help.” Eren turns away, but pauses as if the man forgot to tell Levi something vital. “Well,” Eren starts as those shoulders angle back towards Levi, “Don’t yell, actually. It might attract all the dogs to you at once.” Levi’s eyes widen slightly. There  _are_ a lot of dogs here. And he  _is_ a small man, as much as he loathes to admit it.

“Right,” Levi says, because it’s the only thing that actually manages to fall past his lips. Thank god it wasn’t anything like the thoughts plastered at the back of his mind. The  _‘would it also attract you to me_ ’ and ‘ _I wouldn’t mind yelling for you_ ’. It’s all very embarrassing and awkward, and for not the first time today, Levi is praising his ability to kill conversations before they start.

“Right,” Eren repeats, before those long, lithe legs are taking the brunet over to the next pair (this one faring much better than Levi and his hellhound). He catches himself staring, eyes roving over Eren as the man smiles and works that magic on a dog that’s already learning to play dead. Levi thinks the only way his mutt will ever learn that trick is when it’s actually bit the dust, and that’s not something he actually wants to think about at all, a cold chill wracking through his spine at the thought of being left alone without…  _Shithead._

Suddenly, there’s a wet tongue dragging across his skin, coating his hand in saliva. Levi curls his upper lip in disgust before wiping off his hand on the fabric of his shorts. “I should have gotten a cat.” The dog twerks its head to the side at that, a small whine echoing past the flab of its jaws. It nudges Levi’s hand again, this time avoiding covering it with drool.

 Levi sighs, deep and heavy as he submits to the mutt’s begging, giving it another scratch on the head. “Fucking rotten.”

 

* * *

 

Eren is in the process of saying his farewells to his customers as Levi stands off to the side. The dog is being surprisingly tolerable as it lies down in the grass next to Levi. He secretly thinks that it knows it can’t embarrass Levi with Eren being enraptured in other conversations, that it’s probably saving its misbehaviors for when the trainer is in front of the pair. Or it could have something to do with the fact that Levi  _might_  have bribed the dog with homemade peanut butter dog treats if it behaved.  _That probably has something to do with it_ , Levi thinks.

Either way, he is pretty sure that Eren has seen his mutt at its worst, and that things can’t possibly get any more embarrassing than they already have. But there is that saying about making your own bad luck, isn’t there? Or is he just being superstitious? Levi doesn’t have much time to think about it, because suddenly, he hears the dog huff irritably. It’s a sound that he usually associates with telling the mutt dinner will be ready in an hour. Impatience.

“Oi, I’m not above making cookies for myself, you glutton.” The dog perks up at that, jaws flapping at the sound of a treat. Of course, Levi could never be so cruel to make himself a treat without giving the fat lard one. It’s a give and take with the damnable creature, and Levi really wouldn’t have it any other way. Although he might not openly admit that fact. “Be good. Please,” he tries to add on for extra emphasis.

However, Levi isn’t given time to judge his dog’s reaction given the voice that interrupts his attentions, “So, how did you like it?” Eren is standing in front of him, appearing like some fucking magician that has Levi jumping in his skin. He’s usually not so easily startled, but he also isn’t usually in the presence of a Greek god. Yes, he went there.

“I liked it,” Levi quickly replies, words running together in a tangled mess of low tones and anxiety. He shouldn’t have ever promised the mutt those damn treats; he’s making enough of a fool of himself just on his own. “I mean,” he swallows, “I liked it. A lot.”  _Smooth, Ackerman._

Eren laughs, obviously finding charm in Levi’s awkwardness. Or at least that’s what Levi is telling himself. “I’m glad. Not going to lie, I was a little worried that Shithead would give you some trouble.” Oh, so what happened today didn’t classify as trouble? God, Levi would hate to know what Eren thinks  _is_ trouble. “That’s right, isn’t it, boy?” Eren crouches down, hand leisurely scratching behind the dog’s ears. Levi smirks, watching the way the mutt leans into Eren’s touch. The man is obviously a natural at dealing with dogs, and Levi is only slightly jealous. “I think you deserve lots of treats when you get home. Right, Levi?” Eren glances up at him, smile wide and bright as he stares at Levi with these huge puppy dog eyes.

Levi can’t find it in himself to release the smirk plastered on his face merely nodding as he sees Eren give the mutt one last scruff. “You’re really great.” There’s an awkward beat of silence, and Levi is quickly reverting back to his previous bout of being tongue tied. “With the dogs, I mean. You’re great with the dogs. Yeah.” Levi’s cheeks flush a bright red, and he has the strange urge to tie cement to his ankles and jump in the river. Maybe there  _was_  a reason for him to keep Kenny’s number.

“Thanks,” Eren chuckles, straightening up and dusting his hands off on his sides. Levi thinks it looks sexy, but then again, Eren could probably be taking a shit and Levi would find it attractive. “So, are you interested registering Shithead? Don’t feel pressured or anything, these classes aren’t for everyone.”

Levi gulps, thinking of the possibly of being able to see Eren for the next few weeks. And he doesn’t let a beat pass before he’s speaking, “Yes.” It comes out way too excited for someone like Levi who has a resting bitch face and a permanent sour disposition. “Yes,” he tries again, much more mellow this time, “I think that would be a good idea.”

Eren practically beams. “Great! I’m so excited that I’ll get to see this big guy again.” Eren’s hand comes down to ruffle the fur on the top of the dog’s head. “And you, of course.” Levi could have probably said something smooth and suave in response, since that was  _obviously_ Eren flirting with him. But  _obviously_ Levi Ackerman is anything but smooth and suave, hand flying to his throat as he begins to choke. The mutt starts going crazy, jumping up from its place on the ground and barking frantically. Eren looks horrified, eyes going wide and mouth dropping open in shock. “Holy shit, Levi!” The man runs behind him arms immediately wrapping around his stomach and thrusting upwards. To be honest, Levi never thought this was how he would end up with Eren Jaeger behind him.

After a couple of thrusts, something falls out of his mouth into the palm of his hand, and he is able to suck in a deep breath. He feels the arms around him drop and sees Eren come around in front of him. “Are you okay?” Well, under the circumstances, Levi guesses that he’s fine, but he really  _shouldn’t_  have tempted the fates by thinking things couldn’t get any worse. Because they can. In the form of a, Levi looks down into his palm,  _fly,_ a fucking fly to the throat. Levi could be sick, but thankfully, he isn’t, merely giving Eren a quick nod. “Thank god. You scared the shit out of me.” Eren is breathing heavily, air floating over Levi’s face as he gasps.

“Sorry,” Levi mumbles, feeling a little bit like a burden as he watches Eren’s brows furrow in aggravation.

“No, don’t apologize. Pretty sure you couldn’t do anything about the,” Eren’s upper lip curls in disgust as he sees the dead fly in Levi’s palm, “Uh, fly soaring into your mouth. Bad luck, I guess.” So does Levi. “Well,” Eren starts, “I would feel really shitty making you fill out paper work after your… near death experience. How about we just meet up tomorrow for lunch and look over it there?” Levi has to pinch himself to realize this isn’t a figment of his imagination. That he is actually being asked on a (sort of) lunch date by the object of his affections. It’s too much for him to take in after almost choking to death on a fly, and he simply nods his head up and down, granting himself a wide smile from Eren. “Great, my number is on the card I gave you. Just give me a call!” And then he’s turning away, leaving Levi with his mouth hanging open.

The dog nudges his hand, tearing Levi out of his daze. He tugs on the leash, directing them out of the park, all the while sporting a subtle smirk on his face. Levi looks down to the dog, “Looks like I’ve still got it, huh?” He swears that he sees the mutt roll its eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://fuzzyporcupine.tumblr.com).


	4. Chapter 4

Levi somehow feels smaller without the dog beside him. Especially when he's sitting across from someone like Eren Jaeger. He shouldn’t be nervous. Really, there is almost nothing that can embarrass Levi further than he already has been in front of Eren. But still there is this insistence strumming inside of his chest as he nonchalantly chews on his bottom lip for a lack of better things to do. Well, he could always try to start a conversation, but Levi feels like he already knows how that will end.

Suddenly, he hears Eren clear his throat, Levi’s gaze edging upwards at the noise. “So, how’s Shithead?”

"Still licking his own asshole.” Eren’s knee jerks at his response, causing the table to violently rock side to side. All Levi can think is that it’s a good thing they haven’t received their drinks yet.

Eren clears his throat, and Levi can faintly see a flush of pink blooming on the other man’s cheeks. The sight somewhat settles the bubbling in his stomach, and he finally feels like the air might be able to reach his lungs.

“You really don’t beat around the bush, huh?” He quirks a brow, not really sure if the comment was something sincere or insulting. Levi tries to find an answer in Eren’s expression, but only receives a subtle smirk and a bundle of butterflies in his chest. “It’s not a bad thing,” Eren laughs, and Levi can feel the red start to blossom on the outside of his cheeks. They are momentarily interrupted by the barista setting their drinks down, sporting a cheery smile as she thanks the pair and returns back to the counter. It's one of the only positive things about this place, Levi decides as he takes a sip from coffee that tastes slightly burnt. 

"So, have you thought anymore about how long you would like to register Shithead for classes?" And Levi is quickly reminded that Eren didn't exactly meet up with him in order to get to know more about his stunning personality.

He hums, reaching out to take a drink of his mediocre coffee - beggars can't really be choosers when they just blindly agree to meet wherever their crush desires. There's a song playing he can't quite make out over the static of the radio; meanwhile Levi is thumbing awkwardly at the edge of his mug while his eyes try to seek out anything that doesn’t resemble Eren Jaeger.

“You know, Levi,” the man across from him starts, and Levi can’t help but be drawn into the intensity of the gaze being pressed on him, “It isn’t going to hurt my feelings if you don’t want to continue with the classes.” Expect, no,  _shit_ , that is the exact opposite of what he wants to do. Would probably agree to meet Eren every day for classes if that wouldn’t come off as extremely fucking creepy. The static playing over the radio seems a little bit louder. Eren’s stare feels harder.

And all Levi can do is sit there like a classroom dunce, complete with the pointed cap.

“That’s…” Not what he meant, but of course the metaphorical cat would have his tongue. Levi’s always been a dog person anyway. He feels somewhat trapped, between Eren’s gaze, the unanswered question hanging in the air, this constriction in his chest that is probably in no way healthy. The only thing Levi can think to do is sigh, because words are obviously not going to come to him. At least not ones that will make this situation any better. And here Levi thought things involving Eren Jaeger couldn’t get any worse.

“If it’s a financial thing-”

Before Levi can think better of himself, words are flying out of his mouth to cut the man off. “It’s not a  _financial_ thing.” Eren’s mouth snaps shut at that, eyes widening just a tad at Levi’s sharp tone. He watches as those thick brows draw together, quietly gripping his mug as Eren tries to think of something less offensive to say. Levi almost feels sorry for the man, but as Eren previously mentioned: he isn’t beating around bushes anytime soon. And finances are something of a sore subject for him. Have been ever since he watched his mother wither away on a stained mattress, unable to fund the medical treatment she needed. But the woman is dead now. Levi is making a decent living. It’s all in the past, he guesses. Even if the wounds still feel fresh.

“Sorry. I’m better with animals,” Eren laughs, and Levi has to quietly agree as he watches Eren take a swig out of the iced mocha frappa-something-Levi-wouldn’t-touch-with-a-ten-foot-pole. Just thinking about the amount of shit that consists of the drink makes Levi’s stomach twist. Or maybe that's because the man in front of him just happens to have a whipped cream mustache. One that Eren obviously doesn’t notice. “Yeah, I’ve never seemed to be able to have the same amount of patience for people.” Levi hears that laugh again but is still focusing on the smear of white lining Eren’s upper lip. “I guess people are just-” Levi does that thing where he doesn’t really  _think_  again, grabbing his napkin and quickly wiping it across the leftover whipped cream.

It’s only when he realizes that he is leaning over the table, inches from Eren’s face, that he notices he’s made a huge mistake.

Cheeks flaring a brilliant red, Levi continues to bend awkwardly, stomach brushing against the hard table edge. But he’s too mortified to really do anything but freeze and hope that maybe in some alternate universe time will magically start to shift back to the moment Levi Ackerman decided to make a total ass out of himself.

“Umm…” Eren mumbles against the napkin. Levi can feel the hot breath not caught by the cheap paper fan across his wrist, and that totally shouldn’t send shivers down his spine; but Levi never said he was a strong man. And  _god_  does Eren Jaeger make him weak.

“Assholes.” Levi finally returns from his out of body experience. “People are just assholes,” he finishes, slowly pulling away from Eren and drifting back into his ripped booth cushion.

Eren is looking at him like he’s grown a head out of his ass, and Levi sort of wants the earth to swallow him whole.

His breath freezes in his lungs when Eren finally clears his throat, the man’s face flushed a light pink; but even that sight isn’t enough to settle the pounding in Levi’s chest that is telling him Eren is only a few seconds away from leaving him stranded alone in this shitty booth to cover the bill. He could probably make a break for it. The exit isn’t  _that_ far aw- and Christ, is he actually considering sprinting out of here? Eren takes a deep breath. Yeah, it can’t be more than nine – ten for someone his height – steps out the door. He sneaks a quick glance backwards. Well, ten  _big_ steps.

“Yeah. You’re right.” Then Eren is shooting him this crooked smile that has Levi’s jaw tightening. It should probably relax him, the fact that Eren isn't completely off put by his erratic behavior. If leaning over tables to wipe your companion’s face is erratic.  _Of course that is erratic, you massive nimrod_. He sighs. “So, how’s your coffee?” Eren had shot him a look when he’d ordered it black, but Levi had given an even more disgusted one back when he listened to Eren rattle off the shitload that consisted of his drink to the barista.

“Fine.” That’s a lie. It’s burnt and tastes only vaguely drinkable. But Levi thinks he has made enough of a fool of himself for one sitting, and insulting what could possibly be Eren’s favorite coffeehouse would definitely not give him any gold stars. The man is looking at him expectedly, like Levi should be adding more than one word sentences to the conversation. All Levi can do is try not to look too bored.

Eren hums, and Levi watches as the man looks down to check the time on his phone. He faintly feels like this whole thing has officially went down the tubes and is long on the way to the point of no return. That he might want to start taking those steps. But Levi isn’t a coward – at least that’s what he is going to tell himself now while Eren’s focus is currently on the neon screen – and if anything, he really  _does_ need help with the massive lard he likes to call a pet.

“Are private classes an option?” _What the actual fuck, Ackerman?_ His eyes widen once the words have fallen off into the air, entire body going rigid and  _out of all the things he could have-_

“No.” His shoulders fall, but Levi doesn’t know why he is actually disappointed. The amount of disaster that would no doubt occur from private classes should be enough to wane him away from the thought. Maybe there is something in his coffee that causing him to act like this. So…  _this_. _Like a complete moron,_  Levi thinks. And he can’t even find it in himself to argue with the comparison. He is about to just excuse himself, throw a couple of bills down on the table and try to make it out of the coffee shop with at least some of his dignity intact. But then Eren is mumbling something into that liquid abomination. Something that sounds eerily like, “But I could make an exception for you.”

Levi chokes on nothing, all grace and glory as a pale palm flies over his mouth. It faintly reminds him of the last encounter he had with Eren. The one where he was almost bested by a fly to the throat. God, no wonder he thought things couldn’t get any worse.

“You okay?” Eren chuckles, the smug bastard, a slight grin pulling at his lips as he watches Levi from across the table.

“’M fine,” he mutters into his palm, trying to fight off the scarlet creeping up into his cheeks. Levi hears a satisfied hum, and decides then and there that the handsome little shit is a lot more conniving than Levi ever thought. It only figures that someone who looks that appealing have a few tricks up his sleeves, Levi supposes.

There is a bubbling that starts to erupt in his chest when Eren’s face softens into a quaint grin, something that Levi could swear only happened in cheesy romance movies – not that he  _ever_  watches romance movies. And he is almost tempted to look for the cameras when he feels Eren’s foot nudge his own underneath the table. The only thing that’s missing is the cheesy love song playing over the radio. But who knows, maybe beneath the static of the audio swaying through the air is some duet that’s singing of romantic meetings in shitty coffee shops. Not that this has been anything close to romantic, but Levi guesses he can dream.

Suddenly, Eren is breaking him out of his thoughts, arms reaching up into the air in a long stretch. Levi shouldn’t find it attractive, but he also shouldn’t jaywalk in the middle of rush hour.

“Well, I enjoyed coffee, Levi.” He nods, trying not to become too distracted by the way Eren’s muscles ripple beneath a shirt that’s currently leaving little to the imagination. “I’d stay longer, but I’ve got to be at the office in a few.”

“The office?” Levi blurts out.

Eren smiles, “Can’t pay the bills only working two days a week.” Levi would argue that considering how many clients Eren seems to have, but decides that it probably isn’t his place to question how much the man is making each class. Watching Eren stand and throw a few bills on the table, Levi quickly does the same, awkwardly shuffling out of the booth to follow behind the brunet. He mutters a quiet thank you when Eren holds the café door open for him and silently adds that to the list of reasons why Eren is probably way out of his league. But suddenly, there is a palm clasping onto his shoulder, grip strong and powerful and just about to send Levi to his knees. “Sorry I got to run,” Eren starts, grasp tightening just slightly, “But you still have my number?” Levi just nods. “Great. Yeah. Give me a call. Okay, Levi? We’ll set something up for the private lessons.” And then the grip is falling away, leaving him feeling a tad unsteady.

Levi sees Eren wave goodbye, and it’s all he can do to lift his hand in weak acknowledge. It’s in the moment as he watches the man walk away down the sidewalk that Levi realizes something very important.

He’s fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Levi, smh.


	5. Chapter 5

The first time Levi tries to call Eren, he accidentally hangs up the moment the man picks up the phone. Somewhere in the back on his mind, Levi tells himself that maybe he can pass that mistake off as butt dialing – even though the much more reasonable part is calling it like the nervousness that it is. And goddammit he hasn’t been this tense since he had to take Shithead to the vet clinic for a checkup that just happened to fall on cat adoption day. Speaking of the little asshole, he is looking up at Levi like he fucking _knows_ how much of an anxious mess his owner is. Levi narrows his eyes, silently daring the mutt to call him  
out on his cowardliness.

“Stop looking at me like that.” A big, furry head cocks to the side, Levi thinks he might even hear a whine. Even though the only one who really deserves to whine is himself, considering how big of a shitpile he has driven into. Dropping the phone on the couch, Levi falls backwards into the cushions, silently hoping that maybe they’ll have some pity and smother him between the cheap leather. The couch dips, and Levi soon feels the wetness of a certain mutt’s nose pressing against his hand. Levi ignores him, like the grown man he totally is, trying to start the process of accepting that he is meant to die alone with only a lard of a dog as a companion. He guesses that’s not _so_ bad. Although, waking up next to a certain brunet dog trainer would be a lot better. Levi groans.

He’s about to order take-out, just eat his feelings because why not, when the shrill ringtone of his phone starts to bounce of the walls.

“Shit. Goddammit,” he mumbles, palms sweaty as they bobble the phone up in the air. It isn’t _exactly_ unexpected that Eren would call back considering that Levi probably left him wondering what the hell was actually going on. However, Levi isn’t _exactly_ prepared to stumble over the words awkwardly sitting on the edge of his tongue. For fuck’s sakes, he can’t even answer the goddamn phone.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Levi moves his thumb over the answer tab.

Silence.

“Levi?”

_Fuck._

“H-hey.” Well, that didn’t sound totally unmanly. Clearing his throat, Levi tries again, “Hi. Hey. Eren.” Goddammit, it’s literally going worse than he could have thought, and they haven’t even said but a handful of words to each other.

But Eren chuckles, and Levi suddenly gets that deep warmth blooming inside of his chest that tells him maybe, _maybe_ it actually isn’t going that badly.

“Hey, yourself.” God, Levi has it _so_ bad. “Did you call? Well, actually – did you _mean_ to call me? Because when I picked up all I heard was a bunch of mumbling and Shithead barking.” Levi hears that laugh echo out again, feels his cheeks start to blossom a light pink. Except this time, he isn’t embarrassed by the flaming heat radiating off his face. Isn’t wanting to throw a paper bag over his head and never emerge back into the public light. He feels happy – a pretty basic explanation, but hell, it’s the only word he can really think to explain the way a subtle smile starts to pull over his face, how his legs begin to lift up into his chest as he settles into the couch. _Happy._

“Yeah, I…” Levi’s eyes scan over his apartment until they land on bingo – well, Shithead to be more specific. “Dog lessons. I wanted to call about the private dog lessons.”

“Oh!” Eren exclaims, causing Levi to slightly jump on the other side of the phone. “Right, I didn’t forget about my promise, but I am glad you called. Are you free in like… thirty minutes? I just finished up down here at the park with a yoga class, and if you don’t mind my attire then I wouldn’t mind starting the first session today.” Levi doesn’t think he’ll have a problem with that at all. In fact, he might have to catalog the image of Eren in yoga pants to his personal right hand folder. “Levi, is that okay?”

Oh, right.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great. Perfect. Excellent.”

Oh, god.

“Okay, I’ll be over in thirty minutes. See ya then!” The phone clicks, and Levi can only think one thing:

Oh, shit.

* * *

Levi greatly underestimated how amazing Eren’s ass would look in yoga pants. It’s almost unfair – it _is_ unfair. Like he’s being punished for every wrong deed he’s committed by being forced to look at the dog trainer prance around in those fucking obscene pants. He can’t remember actually doing anything bad enough to deserve this kind of punishment, though.

“Good boy, Shithead!” Eren bends over to give the dog a gentle scratch behind the ears – that mutt has to be partially behind this madness. Said scoundrel is currently soaking up all the attention Eren is providing him, tail thumping noisily against the carpeted floor. He shouldn’t find himself jealous of a dog – his dog no less – but somehow, Levi is. Of course, he’d _never_ admit that aloud, would dig a hole to bury himself in before that happened. But Levi still can’t help the way his arms cross against his chest, bottom lip being worried incessantly between two rows of teeth. This is ridiculous.

The Saint Bernard is patiently awaiting Eren’s next command. He’s already successfully completed lay down, fetch, and roll over. Levi can’t even get the lard to sit. Maybe it’s because he never bribes the dog with a box of Milkbones. Somehow, Levi still doubts that he would get much of a reaction.

“What are you, the goddamn dog whisperer?” Levi doesn’t mean for it to sound so snarky and bitter, but then again, maybe he does – Shithead has been getting all the attention since Eren got here, after all. _Maybe because he is a dog trainer, Levi._

But Eren laughs, obviously not put off by Levi’s bluntness. And that may send a shot of something weird and tingly straight into his chest. “So I’ve been told.” Shithead quickly goes back to nudging at Eren’s leg, and Levi is tempted to toss a throw pillow at the mutt. “No more, boy. I don’t want you to be sick. I’m pretty sure your daddy wouldn’t like that very much.”

Levi swallows thickly.

He can’t say anything as Eren looks over at him, like the brunet is awaiting his approval. But _fuck,_ Levi would say yes to anything the man wanted. Especially when he looks at Levi like this. He kind of feels like a dog himself, the way he’s been shamelessly ogling Eren since the trainer stepped through his door. The way his tongue is practically hanging out of his mouth. Hell, if he had a tail, it would probably be wagging.

“Earth to Levi.” Somehow, Eren had meandered his way in front of Levi’s vision, hand waving slowly in his face. And he comes to the realization that he’s probably spaced out while thinking about how truly glorious Eren’s ass looks. God, he is a dog. “Are you al–”

It’s a terrible, awful idea, but somehow Levi thinks it’s a good plan when he grabs Eren by the front of his shirt and crashes their lips together. The proof only becomes more resounding that only a complete idiot would have pulled a move like that when Eren goes stark stiff beneath his grip. Levi thinks that if he opened his eyes, he’d probably see Shithead shaking its head at him.

Levi’s already trying to think a good excuse – sorry I slipped and fell on your lips probably won’t work since he’d be sitting on the couch. But Eren interrupts his thoughts as they part, “I probably can’t offer you private lessons anymore, you know?” Oh god, he’s fucked up worse than he imagined. Except how great did he really think Eren would take to having Levi’s lips forced onto his? Levi thinks wooing your crush really shouldn’t be this hard.

“I’m an idiot,” Levi mutters, hand dragging over his face as he throws his body into the couch. He’s just waiting for Eren to gather up his things and give him and awkward goodbye – maybe a restraining order. However, what Levi doesn’t expect is for a sudden pressure to settle in his lap, the feeling of thick thighs placed on either side of him.

“No, you’re really fucking hot,” Eren whispers, all low and sultry – _and wait, what is happening?_ Levi totally doesn’t have a problem with whatever it is, considering it’s gotten a certain Eren Jaeger in his lap. But regardless, he would like to give Eren a look that doesn’t scream extremely confused (but very turned on). “It’d be a conflict of interest, though. Having client-customer relations and… _other_ relations with you at the same time. I have my morals, you know!”

Levi has a good guess what these _other_ relations might be, and he has to admit that he’d totally be willing to have a disobedient dog in place of whatever Eren’s offering him.

“I want to blow you.”

Yeah, he has no problem with that at all.

“O-okay.” Levi swallows, eyes keeping Eren’s hardened stare. _Speaking of hard…_ And just like that, Eren is dropping to his knees, hands quickly working Levi’s buttons open.

“I hope you don’t mind if we go a little fast. I’ve wanted to do this for a while now.”

No problem at all.

Eren sends him this sexy, little smirk. Grabs the top of Levi’s zipper, and – Shithead whines loudly. The dog is sitting off to the side, head cocked to the side as it watches Eren’s hands still. _Goddammit._ The mutt may get away with a lot of things, but Levi Ackerman refuses to be cockblocked by his own dog. Grabbing Eren’s hand, he pulls the man off his knees as he lifts himself from the couch.

“Bedroom,” Levi says like it wasn’t obvious, and Eren just nods his head. By the time they’ve reached the room, Levi has already had to force Shithead from following them six times. He may be into several things, but letting his dog watch him get a blowjob is definitely not one of them.

Thankfully, Eren doesn’t seem deterred from the previous task, pushing Levi backwards onto the bed as soon as the door locks. “He’s a really loyal dog, you know.” Levi wishes that Eren wouldn’t talk in a time like this, but unfortunately, he can’t really find the words to express this. ‘Can you not bring my dog up when you’re about to suck my cock’ doesn’t seem very appealing. So, he simply remains silent as Eren goes back to where he left off, dragging Levi out of his pants.

He’d expected Eren to get straight to it, to just dive in with the same enthusiasm the man had when training the dogs. Instead, Levi is given gentle kisses up his thighs, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the pale skin as his legs are coaxed further and further apart. God, he already feels like falling apart.

“You look so good like this, hmm?” Levi doesn’t know if Eren’s actually wanting him to answer that. Sounds like a question, but is probably just something used to put Levi at ease. Or rile him up. Whatever Eren’s into.

Those fingers begin to trace up his thighs, sending shivers beneath his skin in the weirdest of ways. Then Eren is sucking these deep bruises into his flesh, like the man is trying to draw something carnal out of him. And fuck, does it work. He’s already moaning, quiet and soft, nails subtlety scratching along the surface of his bed sheets.

Then Eren is pulling his boxers down in one fell swoop, leaving him open and exposed. And god, he’s already hard. It should be embarrassing, but for some reason, it just sends a deeper bolt of arousal through his system. Eren seems to like what he sees, sending Levi that cunning smile as he lays his palms on either of Levi’s thighs.

“Open up for me, Levi.” That voice is so low, controlled. And Levi quickly remembers that kink that he discovered the first time he heard Eren speak to the dogs. It makes his gut twist and churn as his legs spread even further, makes his heart pulse in his chest as Eren looks up at him while pressing a kiss to his navel. “Good boy.” _Oh god._

Levi shouldn’t feel this wrecked.

There’s a wet heat that suddenly wraps around the head of his cock, sending his fingers to curl themselves into Eren’s thick mop of hair. He’s trying not to buck up into that hot pleasure, thighs twitching as that tongue starts to tease his slit. But he doesn’t think he’ll be able to resist much longer, a low groan falling off his lips as Eren mouth slides down further.

“Shit,” he whispers, sweat beginning to form on his brow as thin fingers tangle tighter in Eren’s hair. And then, like a cruel trick of fate, Eren is pulling away with an obscene pop. Levi almost wants to ask what the man is doing, but Eren’s giving him this look. The one that he can’t find it within himself to argue with.

“Scoot back for me.” Levi does so without even thinking twice, falling backwards on the bed. Eren’s quick to follow, settling between Levi’s splayed thighs. He probably looks like such a slut right now, wonders if that turns Eren on. He’s not given much time to deliberate as Eren is pushing his legs up towards his chest, bending him in half. And then he’s completely open, so vulnerable and exposed that Levi can’t help the blush painting on his cheeks.

“You’re even pretty down here.” Levi would argue, but he is too busy moaning out at the praise. Hearing it in that voice, the way Eren says it. God, it’s almost too much. How embarrassing that he has turned into such a moaning mess. Maybe _that’s_ what Eren likes. But then that wet heat is traveling over his hole, spreading him open in one of the most intimate ways. And Levi thinks that the act is disgusting, would never think about putting his mouth somewhere like that. But when Eren’s doing it, tasting the deepest part of him, Levi can’t complain.

“Fuck, fuck,” he murmurs, fingers twisted in the bed sheets as his thighs tremble against his chest. Then Eren’s actually pressing _inside_ of him, thumbs digging into the meat of his thighs as that tongue dips into his hole. “Fu-ck, Eren.” He’s broken, so broken, and Eren, the bastard is just loving it. Levi can feel him smile between his cheeks as he continues to eat Levi out, to turn him completely inside out.

He’s close, can feel that burning pressure begin to bubble over deep down in his gut. And Eren must know this, because the man reaches up between Levi’s thighs to wrap a hand around his weeping cock, pumping it in time with the movements of that tongue inside of him. God, he’s going to die, he’s actually going to die.

Head twisting side-to-side, Levi tries to say something as he feels the pressure erupt over his stomach. But the only thing that he’s able to do is scream out as his body jerks with its climax, trembles going all the way from head to toe. It’s one of the most wonderfully bliss feelings Levi can ever remember experiencing, and he would let Eren know, but he is too busy collapsing into the sheets in an exhausted huff.

“Good?” Levi can’t believe the asshole even has the gall to ask him that.

“Shut up,” he mumbles, throwing an arm around Eren’s chest when the man lies down next to him. Reaching up and pressing his lips to the others in a chaste kiss. And Eren laughs, low and carefree, causing a totally different feeling to bubble up inside of Levi’s chest. He’s about to fall asleep, because Eren is actually a very comfy pillow, when Levi feels the obvious sign of Eren’s arousal pressing against his thigh. “You…” He looks up at Eren, satisfied to see the blush coating the man’s cheeks. “Want me to?”

“No!” Eren shouts, causing Levi to jump slightly. “Sorry, no. That was supposed to be for you, not me. Anyway,” That look reappears on Eren’s face, the one that Levi is now going to associate with blowjobs and other not safe for work activities. “You can always pay me back next time, hmm?”

Levi smiles and thinks that sounds like a pretty good deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I love dominating Eren with sweet baby Levi \ ( * v * ) /


	6. Chapter 6

It’s a little strange waking up with someone’s arm wrapped around his waist. Even stranger to think that he actually remembers what happened and this isn’t the results of some drunken one night stand. A heavy, hot breath is fanning steadily across his shoulder, flowing against his skin like a thoughtful reminder of who is behind him. Allowing a hidden smile to curl up onto his face, Levi presses further back into the body cradling his. That arm tightens around his waist, helping him mold himself completely into Eren.

“Good morning,” the man murmurs, voice still thick with sleep and haze. Levi might find it extremely sexy. A chaste kiss is placed behind his ear, followed by a stubbled cheek rubbing against his own five o’clock shadow. Something bubbles down deep inside of his chest at the thought of spending the day in nothing but this domestic bliss. However, he is sure that there are some kind of responsibilities that are calling him, and Eren does have a business to run.

“You stink,” he says, hoping it will prompt Eren to get off the bed. Instead, that arm only wretches him closer as he tries to get up.

“Five more minutes.” Levi sighs, ultimately defeated as he sinks back into Eren’s chest. Truth be told, it’s one of the first mornings he has actually woken up well-rested, the majority of nights usually spent wandering aimlessly around his apartment until exhaustion finally sets in. So, he doesn’t judge himself for nuzzling closer to the warm body behind him, doesn’t even mind the way Eren’s fingers begin to trace along the contours of his chest.

“I thought you wanted to sleep,” Levi mutters into his pillow, feeling more and more awake the longer Eren’s touch lingers. He’s answered with fingers ghosting over a sensitive nub, causing a gasp of air to flow across the soft cotton.

“Never said I wanted to sleep.” Then Eren’s moving, arms caging Levi in as the man gazes down at Levi’s shocked expression. There’s a cocky smirk hanging off the edge of Eren’s lips that Levi sort of wants to kiss away but is interrupted by an unceremonious scratching at his bedroom door.

And then he remembers it’s been hours since Shithead’s been out, and _god_ he’s a terrible person.

“Fuck,” Levi murmurs under his breath, nudging Eren off him as he throws the blankets off his naked body. “Feel free to stay, take a shit, whatever,” he says, tugging on a pair of over-worn sweatpants. “I gotta take care of the massive lard outside the door, but we’ll be back soon.” He’s digging through a dresser drawer, looking for a shirt to toss on, when strong arms wrap around his middle. Levi hadn’t even heard Eren get up, sneaky little shit. The bastard is nuzzling at his neck, and Levi really starts to wonder who the actual dog here is.

“And what if I want to come?”

“Depends what you mean by come.”

A breathy laugh echoes over his neck, then those arms are falling away. “Later, hmm?”

Cocky little shit, as well.

Levi can’t say he doesn’t approve.

* * *

They’re strolling down the sidewalk, Eren walking briskly at his side. He has a sneaking suspicion that the dog trainer wants to do something like grab his hand. Levi would probably let him. Actually walks a little closer, so that just maybe Eren will get the hint. But the only thing he gets is Eren continuing to tell him about how he actually got into dog training. Which, in itself, is a sort of fascinating story.

“So, that’s when I started studying animal sciences, and well, the rest is history.” Eren’s smile falters slightly when Levi hums in agreement, that bright light of enthusiasm dimming as the man’s eyes fall back to watch Shithead pad on ahead. “Levi,” he hears murmured faintly. “Am I… is this…” Eren seems to be struggling, and Levi stops, cocking a brow up at the man. “I just want to know what this is.” Finally spews out of Eren’s mouth, and Levi has to blink once, twice.

He reaches up slightly to knock a fist on the top of Eren’s head, “Stop thinking dumb shit, idiot.” Trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks, Levi continues, “You like me, and I like you, right?” He waits for Eren to nod, a confused expression plastered onto the man’s face. “Then this is… it’s…” And suddenly, he is the one who can’t find the words, glaring upwards at Eren like that will help. Finally his face softens, free hand coming up to run fingers through dark hair. “I’ve never done anything like this, okay? But my dog really likes you, and… and that’s good enough for me.” There’s a pause, then Eren leans down to place a quick kiss on his lips.

“Okay.” It’s a kind of unsaid thank you when he quirks his mouth in a small smile. Like a ‘thanks for accepting that I’m a weird shit, who can apparently only communicate with my dog’. Shit, Levi doesn’t even think he does that very well. But there’s something burning in his chest at the thought that maybe Eren gets it. That maybe Eren understands that _yes_ he wants the man – _god, he wants Eren –_ but words are easier unspoken. At least for Levi. He’s about to just grab for that unattended hand himself when a loud, shrill scream pierces his ears.

“I knew it!” Levi turns, and – _oh fuck._ “I knew you guys were banging!” It’s the woman, the one with the little turd as a dog.

“Glasses,” he says at the same time Eren greets with, “Hanji.”

“Dear!” A blond man is racing behind her, struggling to catch up. Levi only feels a little sorry for the man. “Please don’t run!”

When she finally reaches them, the first thing Levi notices is that the little turd is, in fact, with her – back to trying to nip at his heels as soon as it is in range. Levi has half a mind to sick Shithead on the little runt.

“Oh, Sonny,” she laughs, “You remember this old grouch, huh?” Levi bristles. He might be a grouch, but he’s not old. Well, _that_ old. “Hey, teach, we’re taking your advice about the uh… operation.” She makes a scissor motion with her hand, looking back and forth at Eren and her dog as she does. “He’s getting just a little out of hand.” It’s in that moment that the little shit decides it would be a good idea to hike a leg against Levi’s foot, conveniently showering his ankle in piss.

“Oi, oi!” Levi yells, shaking his now soaked foot at the tiny hellhound. Sighing, Levi tries to calm himself, if not for the safety of the goddamned turd then Eren’s impression of him. But then, before he can really do anything about it, Shithead is hiking a leg, remarking the same spot. “Shithead! Goddammit!”

He narrows his eyes at Hanji, who is now steadily backing away with a nervous laugh. “Well, it was, uh, good to see you, newbie.”

Words already formed on the edge of his tongue, Eren holds him back with a hand to the shoulder. There are tears in the man’s eyes, and Levi can tell he has obviously gotten a kick out of the whole ordeal.

“Traitor,” he murmurs, softening when Eren reaches down to lace their fingers together.

“At least he’s claimed you,” Eren chuckles.

Somehow, Levi really doesn’t find it that funny.

* * *

 

To Levi, Eren is beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. Especially when the man is hovering above him. His wrists are held together in a single handed grip, the squeeze tightening when Eren leans down to breathe the words in his face.

“What do you want, Levi?” In that voice, that tone, one that demands nothing but an honest answer. Like a force dripping down his throat, deep into his soul, tugging out what Eren wants to hear.

“You,” he pauses. “Sir.”

An absolutely sinful smirk pulls at the corner of Eren’s mouth, tongue dipping out to trace along his bottom lip, like Levi is some kind of feast set out just _for him._ And Levi moans, hips arching up in some desperate plea, silently asking Eren to do something, anything.

“Good boy.” Then Eren descends upon him, mouth latching onto the hollow of his throat, lips seeming to try and suck out every groan Levi has to offer. That free hand trailing down his chest, squeezing all the right places. Eyes roll back in his head when Eren finally reaches his cock, hips quivering with each slick twist of Eren’s wrist.

“Shit,” he breathes, craning his neck to the side to give Eren more untouched canvas. Wants to be covered, dressed in these marks. Shivers thinking of how he’ll look in the morning, all bruised and claimed. “Please, please.” He can feel Eren’s smile against his chin, feels a heavy breath of lust shower over his skin as Eren exhales.

“Already?” He’d narrow his eyes if he thought it would get him anywhere, but not tonight, not while he’s being pinned against the sheets. He asked for this, after all. Almost keeled over with embarrassment, but asked nonetheless. Had thought about having Eren talk to him in that stern, rough tone for so long now. Would have asked a lot sooner if he had known how willing Eren would be to take him up on the offer.

But then Eren’s releasing his wrists from that vicelike grip, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the vision of Eren leaning above him, smirk still present.

“Tell me, Levi. Be a good boy, and tell me what to do.” Levi wants to grab the man, throw him backwards and show him exactly what he _wants Eren to do,_ the little shit. But he settles for grabbing ahold of Eren’s hand instead, leading it down past his cock, until… “No, Levi.” That voice leaves no room for argument as Eren wrenches his hand out of Levi’s grasp. _“Tell me.”_

“I want,” he swallows, tone a shallow version of itself as he matches Eren’s stare, “I want your fingers, sir. Please.”

Eren seems happy with the answer, bottom lip sinking in between a set of pearly whites. “Good boy, Levi. I should reward you, hmm?” He doesn’t get to answer, a slicked up finger already circling teasingly around his hole before it sinks inside that tight heat. “This what you wanted?”

Levi doesn’t answer, merely moaning out while his eyes flicker shut. A light sheen of sweat has already coated his body, glistening underneath Eren’s hungry gaze. Everything feels a little numb as Eren sinks back down to mouth at his neck, feels a little euphoric. Then there’s a twist, and Levi’s shoulders are pressing deep into the mattress as his back arches.

“Like when I touch you there?” He doesn’t – _can’t_ – answer when Eren’s pounding into the spot that has him seeing stars. Another finger starts to work in with the other, and Levi’s not going to last if Eren keeps this up, already teased to the point of sensory overload.

“I’m going to cum,” he breaths out, looks at Eren as the man continues to work him over. Wonders if this is what he wants. To see Levi all filthy and dirtied. _Probably,_ Levi thinks. But then he’s right on the edge, another press and –

And then the touch is gone.

Levi groans, mostly due to the feeling of being _right there_ and just having it ripped away from him. Eren’s cruel like that, he’s figured out over the past few months.

“You forgot something, Levi.” His legs are being thrown around Eren’s lithe waist, that thick cock rubbing against the place he needs it most.

“Please,” he whimpers, “Please, sir.”

There are fingers slowly carding through his hair, and his blood is running hot, fire in his veins. Knows that Eren’s sizing him up, silently asking if he can take anymore.

He can, Eren knows this. _Levi knows this._

So, he is sort of expecting it when Eren’s cock finally starts to push inside of him. Mouth dropping open, thighs squeezing tight around Eren’s waist, Levi faintly wonders what he looks like. What Eren sees when he’s fucking the goddamn soul out of Levi. He imagines it must be a pretty picture or else Eren wouldn’t be whispering the current words, “My good boy, so beautiful.” And Levi just eats it up, lets the sound crawl up inside of him and anchor into his heart. He just loves Eren so much.

“Eren,” he says, breathy and broken, “I love you.” Even though Levi’s said it before, countless times in fact – though, not half as many times as Eren lets the words fall from his lips – it still manages to light Eren’s face up with this kind of unreal glow. Beautiful, gorgeous, and Levi wishes he could say those words as easily as Eren seems to.

“I love you, too. So much, Levi.” Then that spot inside of him is lighting up, his hands flying to grip onto the back of Eren’s shoulders. “Love you.” He’s probably doing something totally unattractive like crying for god’s sake, emotions pulsing almost as fast as the beat inside his chest.

“Shit, make me cum. _Please._ ” The pace starts to increase, and take hand that had been weaving into his hair drops down to wrap around his cock, almost painful with arousal. The only thing he can hear is the slick slide of Eren sliding in and out of him, turning his stomach inside out as his hips begin to slam back to meet Eren thrust for thrust. “I need it, I need it,” he mumbles, hopelessly drunk off the feeling of Eren pulsing inside his hole, stretching it wide and open as he takes every plunge with a gasp of fresh air.

“I know, Levi. You’re so good, so tight.” And he keens, spine twisting as Eren’s free hand grabs ahold of his hip to slam him down. “ _God,_ you’re so good.” Eren’s babbling now, telling Levi that the man is just as close as he is. “Beautiful, Levi. Take me so well, baby.” That grip on his cock tightens, and Levi is sure that he will actually die if he doesn’t cum soon.

“Eren, _shit_ , right there.” The speed of the hips slamming up against the meat of his ass seems almost unhuman, and all Levi can do is fall deeper onto the precipice of bliss. _He’s so close._ “Fuck me, _god, fuck me._ ” The words are punctuated with a sharp gasp of air, followed by a low, drawn out groan, Levi coating Eren’s hand in that absolutely breathtaking release. Arching his back, gritting his teeth, but never losing sight of that awed face above him as the waves of his orgasm wash over him. And he can feel it, exactly when Eren falls over the edge as well. That tense grip bruising the flesh on his hips, the praise echoing like a mantra into the air.

Then Eren’s collapsing on top of him. Exhaustion overtaking the both of them as they try to catch their breath.

“You did so amazing, Levi.” It’s spoken between gasps of air, Eren’s fingers coming up to card through his hair as a gentle kiss is pressed against the corner of his mouth. “So beautiful.” A pillow is being forced behind his head as Eren leans over to reach for an unopened bottle of water. Levi would demand that he could thoroughly take care of things like this himself, but if there is one thing he has learned in the several months spent with Eren, it is that the man is one of the most stubborn people he has ever met. The top of the bottle cracks open, and before Levi can reach out to hold the bottle himself, the lid is being pressed to the crease of his lips.

He takes a long sip, the rush of the cold water hitting the back of his throat as he hums in contentment. “Everything alright?” Eren asks, and Levi kind of wants to kiss him.

He nods his head, watching as Eren maneuvers off his body. The man disappears into the bathroom, the sound of a bath being drawn filling up the silence of the room. And Levi can’t help but think that Eren really is just the perfect human being. Well, that is until the dumbass unlocks the bedroom door to grab some warm towels from the dryer, simultaneously letting Shithead bound into the bedroom.

“Shithead, no!” Levi tries, but it’s a meaningless command as the Saint Bernard leaps up onto the bed to shower Levi with dozens of licks to the face. He’s able to duck underneath the covers, face thoroughly protected from the slobbery beast. That is until the other little heathen, Eren’s Jack Russell, Erwin, begins to nip at his toes from atop the blankets. “Oi, you little shit, that hurts!” He can faintly hear Eren chuckling in the background, the goddamn bastard.

“Okay, okay, Papa needs a bath, boys.” Levi’s glad he is conveniently hidden beneath the covers, his blush being concealed from an ever-teasing Eren. But just like that, the two hellhounds are leaping off the bed, running back into the living room. He takes a chance to peep out from beneath the blankets, eyes narrowed as they land on a still naked Eren.

“I hate you,” he says with no malice behind the words.

A laugh bubbles up in Eren’s throat, spilling over as he addresses Levi, “Love you, too, honey.” Levi tries to roll his eyes, but can only sink back beneath the covers as a new shade of red blooms on his cheeks. But then the blankets are pulled off, and he is being lifted into the air by a set of strong arms.

The walk to the bathroom is short, and the water feels marvelous against his skin. Eren joins him shortly after, sliding in behind him as large palms begin to massage the tense muscles in his shoulders. They work their way down his arms, his hands, until they stop at his fingers. The band is sparkling in the dim lighting of the bathroom, the water giving it a beautiful gleam. He feels Eren’s thumb brush over it once before the man murmurs, “I love you, Levi,” into his shoulder. And this time, it’s not hard for him to say it. Not hard for him to echo back the four words.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE shoutout to kirakiracats for commissioning me and being the absolute greatest!
> 
> So, that's it, folks! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! Gotta say, this is one of my fav AUs :'D
> 
> Come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://fuzzyporcupine.tumblr.com).


End file.
